Let's Drink to Death
Let's Drink to Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-fourth case of the game. It is the thirty-fourth case of Rosenoque and also the first case in Justice Banks. Plot After the end of the gang war in Sandalone Gorge, they followed the payments of money by a member of the Lynch family to the district of finance known as Justice Banks. When Leigh Tempest and the player made their way to a local luncheon, they soon found businessman Fredrick Fontaine poisoned there. They soon suspected businessman Hiram Costington, engineer Jack Chapman and foreign officer Michael McKenzie-Petrov before they were informed by Major that he saw someone running away from the scene. They tracked the killer's flight to the Old Banks, an ancient sector of the district. Later, Hiram informed the team of a break-in at his townhouse, who turned out to be socialite Gwendoline Fontaine. Despite everything, the team arrested Hiram for the murder. Hiram explained that Fredrick was a fraud and a liar. The victim had accused the Lynch family of being corrupt and he felt insulted by Fredrick's spread of lies that he killed him for his fiancée Kaitlynn Lynch after she asked him to kill Fredrick, revealing Kaitlynn's possible involvement in the murder. Judge Brighton then sentenced Hiram to 40 years in prison. In the aftermath, Hiram told the team that Kaitlynn gave him a vial of poison in his townhouse. There they found a box of poison vials, which had the fingerprints of internet star Kian Lynch on the outside of the box. He explained that he had merely snooped through his sibling's belongings as a dare once and said that he last saw his sister back at the luncheon. Back at the luncheon, they found her glove which led to the district's forest, where they found and apprehended her. She then recieved a 20 year sentence from Judge Brighton. Meanwhile Evelyn Cunningham told the team that she found traces of money laundering in the Lynch family's finances. After Jordan Brown and the player found her laptop, Jordan soon found traces of the family's corrupt finances, although they couldn't trace enough proof to make an arrest. The team thanked Evelyn and then they decided to look out for any more connections to investigate on the Lynch family. Summary Victim *'Fredrick Fontaine' (found poisoned at a luncheon) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Wine' Killer *'Hiram Costington' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect has read Machiavelli Appearance *The suspect wears orange clothing *The suspect has a beard Profile *The suspect has read Machiavelli Appearance *The suspect wears orange clothing *The suspect has a beard Profile *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect has read Machiavelli Appearance *The suspect has a beard Profile *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect eats escargot Appearance *The suspect wears orange clothing Profile *The suspect drinks vodka *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect has read Machiavelli Appearance *The suspect wears orange clothing Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks vodka. *The killer eats escargot. *The killer has read Machiavelli. *The killer wears orange clothing. *The killer has a beard. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Family Luncheon. (Clues: Victim's Body, Dirty Tray; New Suspect: Hiram Costington) *Interrogate Hiram about Fredrick's murder. (New Crime Scene: Costington Townhouse) *Investigate Costington Townhouse. (Clues: Torn Receipt, Badge) *Examine Torn Receipt. (Result: Receipt Restored) *Examine Receipt. (Result: Receipt's Details; New Suspect: Jack Chapman) *Talk to Jack Chapman about his service to the victim. *Examine Badge. (Result: Badge's Owner Identified; New Suspect: Michael McKenzie-Petrov) *Talk to Officer McKenzie-Petrov about his badge in the Costington townhouse. *Examine Dirty Tray. (Result: Leftover Chunks) *Analyze Leftover Chunks. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats escargot) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Poisoned Wine; Attribute: The killer drinks vodka) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate The Old Banks. (Clues: Locked Clasp, Torn Invitation, Wet Paper) *Examine Locked Clasp. (Result: Clasp Unlocked; New Suspect: Gwendoline Fontaine) *Talk to Gwendoline Fontaine about the murder. (Attribute: Gwendoline eats escargot) *Examine Torn Invitation. (Result: Restored Invitation) *Examine Invitation Name. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Katlynn Lynch) *Talk to Katlynn Lynch about the murder. (Attribute: Katlynn drinks vodka and eats escargot) *Examine Wet Paper. (Result: Killer's Threat) *Analyze Killer's Threat. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Machiavelli; New Crime Scene: Luncheon Tables) *Investigate Luncheon Tables. (Clues: Waiter's Tray, Wallet) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Old Firearm) *Analyze Old Firearm. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Jack Chapman about his firearm at the luncheon. (Attribute: Jack has read Machiavelli) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Victim's Note) *Interrogate Michael McKenzie-Petrov about the victim's note. (Attribute: Michael drinks vodka, has read Machiavelli, and eats escargot) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Sitting Area. (Clues: Broken Vase, Locked Handbag, Faded Photo) *Examine Locked Handbag. (Result: Bag of Cash) *Interrogate Hiram Costington about the bag of cash. (Attribute: Hiram drinks vodka, has read Machiavelli, and eats escargot) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Fredrick and Unknown Girl) *Examine Unknown Girl. (Result: Katie Identified) *Ask Katlynn how she knew the victim. (Attribute: Katlynn has read Machiavelli) *Examine Broken Vase. (Result: Bloody Vase) *Analyze Bloody Vase. (12:00:00) *Confront Gwendoline about breaking in. (Attribute: Gwendoline drinks vodka) *Investigate Ancient Bridge. (Clues: Poison Bottle, Bag of Bird Seed) *Examine Poison Bottle. (Result: Orange Fibers) *Analyze Orange Fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears orange clothing) *Examine Bag of Bird Seed. (Result: Wine Glass) *Analyze Wine Glass. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a beard) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The One in the Family (1/6). (No stars) The One in the Family (1/6) *Interrogate Hiram about where Katlynn is. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Costington Townhouse. (Clue: Small Box) *Examine Small Box. (Result: Box Unlocked) *Analyze Vials of Poison. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Kian Lynch about his prints on the vials of poison. (Reward: Lynch Family Brooch) *Investigate Family Luncheon. (Clue: Katlynn's Glove) *Examine Katlynn's Glove. (Result: Specks of Dirt) *Examine Specks of Dirt. (Result: Justice Banks Forest Soil) *Arrest Katlynn Lynch for being an accomplice to murder. *Talk to Evelyn Cunningham about what she discovered about the Lynch family. *Investigate The Old Banks. (Result: Evelyn's Laptop Bag) *Examine Evelyn's Laptop. (Result: BRYC3 73N7) *Analyze Evelyn's Laptop. (09:00:00) *Thank Evelyn for her discovery. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Justice Banks